Conventional steel tape rulers are typically constructed of a steel material that is cut to a required width to form steel strips that can be wound circularly. The aforesaid steel strips are first subjected to a phosphate surface treatment and then the upper and lower surfaces are painted with baked enamel. After baking, the units of measurement are printed on the enamel and to complete the tape ruler, a single layer of a transparent finish coat (typically an acrylic epoxy modifier) is applied and the product is baked again. Since the units of measurement on the aforesaid steel tape ruler strips are imprinted utilizing conventional baked enamel technology followed by the application of only one layer of finish coating, the measurement units are easily worn off during utilization to the point of being unclear. However, in an effort to prolong the clarity of the measurement units on steel tape ruler strips during long-term usage, the inventor of the inventor herein, having many years of specialized manufacturing experience, addressed the existent technological production shortcomings of the aforesaid steel tape ruler by conducting extensible research and development and, furthermore, to ensure maximum functionality, the invention herein was subjected to numerous tests and improvements until culmination as the tape ruler coating nylon resin forming structure of the invention herein.